The Farm - Riverdale Fanfic
by BeanBo
Summary: Betty Cooper is attacked by her father, the black hood, during her prom. She then agrees to join the farm, a cult that has been recruiting her family and friends since they arrived in Riverdale, for her own safety. It couldn’t be possible Edgar Evernever was after Betty the whole time... could it?
1. Chapter 1

I sat shivering in the armchair staring blankly at the wall. I knew my dad was back. I felt it in my gut, my instinct, my sixth sense. But nobody listened to me, instead everyone attempted to convince me my dad was dead.

And somehow I was the one who ended up nearly being killed.

FP was in front of me, sat in another armchair, continually asking me questions. I was still in a huge state of shock, and I had not completely taken in what had just happened. I was truly trying my best to answer FP's questions, but every other second a vision of my dad's piercing green eyes looking at me with the most vigurous hatred flashed through my mind, followed by an image of one of his many victims I had discovered throughout the terrifying night, or his claw, inches away from my chest.

Then a thought hit me. He knew about my Mom's obsession with Charles, how Edgar was manipulating everyone I cared about. How the farm was trying so incredibly hard to get me to join them, why was I the only one they were so desperately after?

And why did my own Dad want to kill me tonight, if I was the one who helped him out of prison and he wanted me to join him so badly? I'm by far not the biggest sinner in Riverdale.

My mom however was my priority, I watched FP as he sighed, realising I was in too much of a state to answer any of his questions sufficiently so reluctantly he let me go. I had asked Jughead not to tell him about my living situation (the fact I was homeless) because he was the sheriff and would have to put me into care or something like that. Also I secretly knew that if he found out how my Mom was being manipulated by Edgar, it would absolutely crush him and he'd do something he'd regret.

"Jughead, drive her to her house will you?" FP sighed standing up and collecting his notes.

Jughead looked at me guiltily, and I returned his expression.

"Betty where do you and Alice live now? I never asked." He asked as a throw away question.

I gulped, "near Pop's, about 10 minutes walk from here." I answered flustered. I was surprised I could think of that lie so quickly. It seemed to please him as he briskly walked out the door.

As soon as he shut the door I turned to Jughead, "please drop me off at the farm, I need to visit my Mom. I have to warn her. We need to get out of here." I said grabbing my coat as fast as possible.

"Betty? Are you ok?" Jughead asked, placing his hands gently on my shoulders in hopes to comfort me, but I shrugged them off reluctantly, "I can't imagine what you went through tonight."

"I'm fine." I replied walking briskly out as he hurried behind me. I couldn't help but looked towards the corridor, just moments ago I had been running down for my life. Images in my head of my dad's eyes staring at me, light reflecting of his new metal hook flashed across my mind as a single tear slid down my face. Jughead managed to catch up with me at my stillness and wrapped his warm hand around my waist, "come on, we need to get your Mom." Jughead said helping me out of the school.

After Jughead had dropped me off at the farm I ran straight in and burst through the doors, sprinting straight past a few crazy farmies casually wondering about the halls. I ran straight to the main hall, hoping I would find her there.

"Mom?!" I was relieved to find she was safely completing some sort of culty jigsaw.

"Betty? What are you doing here?" She said confused, watching me breathe heavily.

"Listen to me, I was right, Dad escaped, he's back I saw him." I said firmly, trying to get straight to the point.

"No, they confirmed he's dead- "

"No, he survived he chased me! During prom... he's killing people again." I cut her off sharply, watching as confusion clouded her face.

"No, no, no, no, no," she said flustered, "Betty, I left that all behind."

"Mom you have to deal with this!" I shouted, "Dad is back... and I think he's coming here next!"

"What! Why would he come here?

"Because I told him about your engagement with Edgar, and how he plans to adopt the twins... and he was really upset!"

"Why were you talking to that monster!?"

"Because he fooled me Mom! And he's my Dad! I mean _you_ weren't exactly there for emotional support?!"

I watched as the sadness grew on my Mom's face but I ignored it.

"Mom, what do we do?"

"Or you could stay here?" I looked around to see Edgar slyly watching us, leaning against the doorway casually.

"Betty will you stay?"

If I stayed I could look after my Mom, it didn't nesscesarily mean I had to join the farm. Also I did feel safe here, the sisters of quiet mercy was built to keep people in, consequently keeping me safe. Plus I knew I had to keep myself busy, because if I didn't something would snap.

Edgar Evernever has his arms folded, but he also had that presence, like he could make everyone he made eye contact with do whatever he wanted, and he knew every word that she would say before she said it.

"Yeah..." I replied quietly, reaching for my Moms hand and squeezing it slowly. It was mostly for my own comfort, I had gone through too much tonight, I needed my family- culty or otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty awoke harshly from her sleep, after she felt a prod on her shoulder. She was gasping for air, and slowly recalled her nightmare. Once again, she had been running from her father through the halls of her own school. Shivers ran up her spine as she felt the emerging goosebumps along her cold arm.

"Betty." A smooth voice said from the end of her bed. She wiped her tired eyes and recognised the face as Edgar Evernever. Beside him stood a ginger haired girl and older blonde woman- both looking slightly more anxious. She realised it was her Mom and Evelyn.

"Mom, what's going on? What are you doing?" Betty questioned on edge.

"You were screaming horrifically, everyone was terrified, so I went to get Edgar to help." She explained looking at Edgar lovingly, still in her trance.

Betty felt uncomfortable so wriggled and sat up, she felt all three pairs of eyes piercing her face as she realised plenty of other farmies would have heard her sleep-screams too. To be honest it felt quite embarrassing, she didn't want everyone to know her insecurities and fears, it made her vulnerable- she was meant to be the strong, heroic detective who had saved Riverdale a number of times, not a 'damsel in distress' who needed help.

"Betty, I believe it is nescesary to start our sessions today, to help you overcome your past traumas as soon as possible. You may put on a brave face but I know underneath is a girl who's gone through too much for her young age." Edgar asked placing a warm hand on her twitching fingers, "come to my office once you have finished breakfast. I know your friends are waiting for you there."

Betty nodded and obediently slid out of her bed as swiftly as possible, to get away from the uncomfortable stares.

She got dressed after the three intruders left her alone, into a white 'farm' shirt and light denim overalls. Then she quietly walked away from her room and towards the main hall she had been told was where the farm prepared their breakfasts.

After picking up a tray of bran flakes cereal, she looked around for a place to sit. She noticed in the far corner of the room a table with one seat spare, next to all of her now crazy friends from Riverdale High. She sighed before walking towards the table nervously and opening her mouth, "Hey guys, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Of course cousin." Cheryl Blossom said looking at Betty welcomingly. Betty sat down slowly self consciously trying to ignore the group watching her every move. Suddenly, from across the table, Fangs groaned in pain, and his hand lifted slowly to touch his side gently.

"Fangs are you okay?" Betty asked, realising none of her other friends seemed fazed in the slightest by his obvious discomfort.

"Yes, I'm still a little sore, but the big pain is gone now." He replied looking at Kevin sweetly and smiling.

"What do you mean pain? Like actual physical pain?" Betty asked confused, and in disbelief.

"It's part of Edgar's procedure," Cheryl explained, "a sort of 'purging'. He transforms our emotional pain into physical pain; that way it's easier to heal."

"Wait what?!!" Betty exclaimed moderately loudly.

"Betty, it's only ever minor procedures. Mine barely hurts anymore." Kevin said trying to calm Betty down.

Betty had had enough. She lifted up Kevin's white t-shirt to reveal a huge scar running all the way across his muscular side.

"Oh my god! Kevin!" Betty cried, attracting the attention of everyone in the hall, "that's not a minor procedure, that's major surgery!!!!"

Kevin's face grew with fury. His brows furrowed and he stood up, towering above Betty.

"Mr Evernever has helped me a lot, I'm sure he will be able to help your 'sleep-screaming'." He said furiously before turning and walking away from the table, Fangs then got up and ran after him, in a sort of fast hobble.

Betty sighed and looked down at her now sloppy bran flakes, and stirred the sludge around sadly. She missed Kevin. They used to be almost as close as her and Archie, her second best friend.

"Betty, you were screaming pretty loudly last night... you shouldn't judge Edgar already, he's helped hundreds of people, including me and Cheryl." Toni said calmly grabbing her girlfriends hand and squeezing it.

Betty rolled her eyes subtly and ignored Toni. She eventually stood up and binned her leftover cereal, then she headed back to her room, to wait until Edgar Evernever was to call her for their first 'appointment'.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty held up her knuckle against the large, rotting wooden door, but before she could knock on it, the door swung open in front of her, surprising her and causing her to jump backwards.

"Betty." Edgar said calmly, pretending as though he hadn't opened the door to let her in, before she had had the chance to knock on it.

Betty gasped uncomfortably watching Edgar's hand gently nudge her into his lair.

"Please, sit." He said slowly, taking his own place behind a mahogany desk. On it lay many different shapes and sizes of candles and open files. Directly in front of her lay a Newton's Cradle, and a particularly colourful bowl of incense. Behind the chair Edgar was now sat in stood a marvellous stain-glass window, each pain a different colour, and it made the whole room glaze over with the bright shadow it left behind.

"I understand you don't fully trust the farm yet."

"A bit of an understatement," Betty scoffed under her breath.

He reached over and lifted up one of the pendulums on the Newton's Cradle, and carefully let it go. The small metal balls bounced off each other continually as the sound echoed around his quiet office. He then reached for a match and lit the incense on his desk, as he carried on talking.

"But we are trying to do the best we can to help you move past your trauma." He continued, "I must start by asking you to tell me your fears."

Betty gulped, realising this was her time to speak, "sometimes, I feel as though there's another person inside of me, someone who's capable of doing... dark things. Someone who could become like my Dad." She finished, but Betty's eyes were drawn to the Newton's Cradle in front of her she was transfixed and in an out of body state. She watched the balls dart from left to right, left to right

left to right,

left to right,

She felt the clashes of the metal grow louder, she heard drips of water, Edgar's slow breathing. A sudden pain in her forehead started growing larger and more painful... she clenched her eyes shut as she felt tears start to grow in the corner of her eyes.

Silence. She opened her eyes and found herself in a black room. As her eyes became adjusted she noticed a faulty light flicker a little way in front of her.

"Hello Betty." A voice said from the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" Betty asked confused and on edge.

"Take a closer look," the voice said as it stepped into the dim light. She saw the face and recognised it almost immediately.

"Your me." She said as she surveyed the girl. She was wearing one of her dressy jumpers and her favourite pair of dark blue denim jeans. She wore her hair in Betty's signature ponytail, and their lips were covered in her baby pink lip gloss.

"I prefer to think of it as 'you being me'. I'm the shadows you hide from your family and friends. I'm the dark deeds we did in our youth. I'm the things we did to our cat Caramel."

"But Caramel ran away..."

"No Betty. We drowned her. Together."

Her words repeated inside Betty's head over and over again. The stabbing pain in her forehead came back once again as the girl stepped back, into the shadows. The pain starting getting worse and worse and for a few long seconds the light flickered back off once again. Betty was back in her own darkness.

Suddenly the light turned back on to reveal a terrifing figure. This time paired with the black hood mask. The figure started coming towards her aggressively, it's eyes caught the light and she saw the unmistakable emerald green of her father. She started screaming and watched as the figure pulled out a large blade from his pocket and lifted it up above her. Betty was paralysed. All she could do was watch the glistening of the blade as her father let it drop towards her, the pain in her head still growing.

Suddenly Betty was back in Edgar's office. Edgar was sat on his desk in front of her looking almost worriedly at Betty. She felt her cheeks cautiously and found they were dripping with tears. The pain in her forehead was still there, but the loud Newton's Cradle Metronome Sound had stopped. She looked towards the machine and found it had been stopped.

"In the first few sessions it's normal to feel disoriented." Edgar said, his nervous facial expression vanishing, "what else did you feel?"

"I have... a... horrible pain, in my forehead." Betty said catching her breath.

"Your body has located your trauma," Edgar said calmly, "Betty, I believe we may have to continue our sessions somewhere more... secluded."

"What?! Why??" Betty asked cautiously.

Edgar stayed quiet for a few seconds, "you have been through more terrible events than anyone else here Betty, as you know. It is normal for you to be slightly... louder, than many of our other guests."

"What do you mean?"

"During our session, I don't expect you not to scream or cry... so if you have to, it's healthy for you to let it out. The only thing is, we have many other patients here, and I don't want to disturb them as much as we are doing already."

Betty gasped. Did she really scream that loud?

"Fine." She agreed. If she was being honest she did feel much better. But not very safe, especially after she had discovered Kevin's scar.

"Mr Evernever... what did you do to Kevin? I discovered his scar. He said you did it to him." Betty asked once again powerfully.

She watched Edgar's face as it remained expressionless. He seemed to be good at that.

"One of my employees gave him a minor cut, and then stitched it back up again. It's one of our methods for patients who just need help believing they can control their emotions and mental pain. Kevin was in a place where he could only rely on me to help him. He can help heal his cut and that gives him a way to help himself. He just needed his confidence back." Edgar said.

"Why does everyone want it doing then, like Toni and Cheryl? Why not just those lacking in confidence?"

"It became quite a popular procedure. It went really well and now most of those here choose to have it done. It gives them the control they want, they can see themselves healing day by day." He answered, without hesitation.

Betty ran out of things she wanted to say to him.

"But Betty, I know how much you want to hide everyone from your emotions, but that will only make their escape a hundred times worse. I understand how you want to direct focus away from yourself, towards our other patients. But that won't help you in the long term."

He slowly kneeled down to reach her eye level. Gently he lifted her hand, which she didn't realise was still shaking, and held it tightly between his.

"I know healing is painful, but together, we can discharge that pain forever."


End file.
